


Accidently Summoning a Yandere Succubus Via a Ouija Board

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [4]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Aggressive, Creampie, Demon, Demon Using Your Big Sister's Body, F/M, Fdom, Horny, Incest, Possession, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Stealing Your Virginity And Soul, Succubus, Yandere, a little rough, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and your big sister decided to play with a ouija board and maybe try to contact some ghosts or demons. Your big sister doesn't believe in paranormal activity, but you do. Your big sister starts asking some questions, and the demon eventually responds. The demon says she's a succubus named Lilith. Things don't go too well from there.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 6





	Accidently Summoning a Yandere Succubus Via a Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy post and a fantasy script written by an adult (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. All character in the scripts are ADULTS. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> This script is just a fantasy and doesn't encourage rape in any way, shape, or form. Real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

[Giggle] 

Stop shitting your pants little brother, ghosts aren't real.. 

And neither is this whole "ouija board" or whatever this stupid thing is called.

Yeah, it's bunch of bullshit. *TRUST* me.

What? Am I scared to try and summon a demon? Of course not, why would I be scared? Demons aren't even a real thing.

Yes, I'm sure. The only thing we may be able to summon is the brain that you're clearly missing little brother, after I prove to you that this board is nothing but just a piece of a tree.

[Giggle]

Okay, okay, let's put our hands on this weird pointer thing, and ask some questions then.

Ready?

[Giggle] I can't believe we're actually doing this, this is so stupid..

[Giggle]

Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Let's do this..

Are there any ghosts around us? Or demons? If so, would you like to talk to us?

[Pause]

See? There's no one in her-

Wait, did the pointer just turn to "Yes"?

Did you move it?

Yeah.. sure, you didn't..

You're trying to scare me, huh?

Cause if that's the case, it's not gonna work little brother. *JUST* saying. [Giggle]

Okay, what should I ask now, do you have a suggestion?

Okay.

Dear umm.. ghost? [Giggle] 

Please tell us, are you a demon? Or maybe something else? 

The pointer is moving again..

F..

I..

R..

S..

T..

First? The fuck that's supposed to mean bro?

No, I'm asking you, because you're moving this thing.

Ya sure, you're not. Like I believe you. [Giggle]

Oh, wait. Do you mean first as in.. my first guess? A demon?

Hmm.. it moved to "Yes" again..

You really like this game, don't you little bro? I think I'm kinda getting into it now too a little bit.

So.. can you tell me.. what kind of demon are you?

Okay, you went to "Yes" again. So tell m-

Oh, Okay, it's spelling out now..

S..

U..

C..

C..

U..

B..

U..

S..

Succu..what? Succubus? 

What the hell is that little bro?

What do you mean you don't know, so you're just making random shit up?

Oh come on.. you're still gonna act like it's an actual demon talking to us?

Did you hear that mr demon? My brother is actually trying to convince me that you're real, and that you're like.. talking to us and shit. [Giggle]

Oh, and by the way, are you a male demon? Or a female demon?

F..

E..

M..

A..

L..

E..

Oh okay, cool, cool.

And what's your name?

L..

I..

L..

I..

T..

H..

Lilith? What kinda name is that? 

Whatever..

So what are you doing here "Lilith"?

H..

I..

M..

Him? Who? My little brother? What do you mean?

I..

W..

A..

N..

T..

H..

I..

M..

You want my little brother? What?

I don't understand.. what do you want from him?

F..

U..

C..

K..

What the fuck little bro? That's fucking weird.. 

Aren't you a little too young to be making jokes like this?

Dude, stop bullshitting me, you're a fucking pervert and you best believe I'm gonna tell parents about this.

Okay, maybe I won't, because they *DID* tell us we're not allowed to use the ouija board, but.. just know that you're a pervert.

Wait.. what the fuck?

The.. the pointer.. 

It's moving.. on it's own.. 

But how?

Okay, this is really fucking creepy right now.. are you using some kind of magnets or something to scare me?

No? Swear?

It's just moving from left to right..

But.. I don't understand..

So is this like.. real?

Are we really contacting with a demon right now?

Are you kidding me? What the actual fuck..

Oh look, It's saying something again..

I..

W..

A..

N..

T..

I want..

T..

H..

E..

The..

B..

O..

Y..

Wow relax girl, alright? You can't have my little brother, okay? Can we switch the topic or something?

The pointer moved to "No".

[Giggle] She must be really horny or something.

Are you horny?

Look! She said yes! [Giggle]

This is so weird.. I didn't even know demons would think about sex too..

I mean yeah, I didn't believe in demons until now, but still, I wouldn't expect such a creature to you know.. feel the need to get laid..

Hey umm.. "Lilith", can you tell us how old are you?

Aww, she said no..

Why? Are you a shy demon? [Giggle]

Don't be shy, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone. [Giggle]

Yo, I don't know what to think about this little bro..

This demon is being really creepy..

Apparently she wants to like.. touch you and stuff..

Just like I am right now, but.. more intimate..

I don't even know why I'm saying it like that, you know what sex is. You're not *THAT* young, you're an adult.

So yeah, she apparently wants to have sex.. with you. How do you feel about that little bro? [Giggle]

Oh shit, wait, she's saying something again..

S..

T..

O..

P..

Stop? Stop what?

T..

O..

U..

C..

H..

Touch? Stop touch?

H..

I..

M..

What? Stop touching him? But why?

M..

I..

N..

E..

Yours? What? No, he's not? He's *MY* little brother, not yours..

"Yes"? Yes what? You really think he's like.. your property or something?

What the f.. she said yes again..

Okay listen here girl, I don't know who told you that my little brother was yours, but.. he's not, aight?

He's mine.

She said no..

Listen, I think we're going to cancel this session, it's getting way too creepy.

Goodbye, okay?

What the hell? She doesn't let me move the pointer!

Why are you doing this? We're not looking for trouble..

She's spelling something out again..

G..

I..

V..

E..

Give..

M..

E..

Give me..

T..

H..

E..

Give me the..

B..

O..

Y..

Give me the boy? No!

You can't have him, and you need to go away. Like, right now..

She's still talking..

S..

T..

F..

U..

Stfu? Are you telling me to shut the fuck up? You shut the fuck up! Who the fuck you think you are?

No little brother, I'm not gonna calm down, this bitch thinks I'm scared of her or something..

Oh come on, what can she do? She thinks she's this big, scary demon that everyone is supposed to be afraid of.. but we can't even fucking see her!

Hell na, I'm not scared of her, watch this.

Hey, mrs demon? Or should I say.. bitchmon? [Giggle]

I bet you won't do shit, even if I call you a slutmon or.. shitmon, creepmon, fuckmon..

[Giggle]

Fuck are you gonna do, huh? Succubitch? [Giggle]

I'm talking to you? Hello?

[Giggling for a little bit, and then the giggling doesn't stop, only gets more and more intense and finally becomes a manic laughing, as the demon entered her body and is now messing with her]

[Suddenly switch to saying "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid" in a robotic-like tone for a little bit]

[Switch to giggling for a little bit again]

Funny, isn't it? "Little brother"?

That's just one of many, and *MUCH* more worse things I could do to your big sister if I only wanted to..

Simply entering her body and making her laugh like an idiot is a lite work for me..

I could kill her within just my one finger snap.. 

But I won't.. even though she pissed me off and hugely disrespected me..

Only because I know you care about her.. I won't hurt her..

Yes, it's me, Lilith..

Hold on, don't be scared..

I won't hurt you, I promise..

Yeah, I am a demon. But not just any random demon..

I'm mother of all succubi..

The most beautiful creatures to ever exist..

I am the sexual goddess..

There's *NO ONE* who comes even *CLOSE* to the level I'm at, when it comes to bed skills..

There's no fetish that would disgust me..

There's no kink that I wouldn't accept..

There's no dick size that I would shame.. small or big.. I like them all..

There's absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do, to satisfy a human, demon.. or whatever other creature.. of any gender..

I could be a submissive slut..

Or..

I could be a dominant bitch..

Preferably both though.. cause it makes things all that much better..

And of course I'm the most beautiful, out of all succubi..

I wish I could show you my real me..

But for that, I'm afraid you would need to leave this pathetic world first.. and then enter my place.. in hell..

And I don't think you would want that.. at all..

Hmm? What's that?

Oh, you're curious what a powerful demon like me is doing in your house?

I thought I already explained it..

I'm here because of you, my little human..

I've actually been here for a long time now..

That's right..

I've been watching you day and night..

Sometimes I would sit on your lap and pretend that we're cuddling..

I wished you could've heard me purr into your ear everytime I did it..

Why you?

Because I've never seen a boy as cute as you..

You're literally so perfect.. that it's almost too hard to believe that you're just a human..

And the smell of your innocence is so strong..

[Breathin in the smell]

So intoxicating..

There's no doubt that you're a virgin..

The thought of stealing your innocence drives me wild..

It's honestly really hard to keep myself from jumping on top of you right now, pinning you down and just violently raping the shit out of you..

Especially now that I got control over your sister's body, and I can comfortably move in this world..

But there's something about you..

Something about you that makes me want to be nice to you..

To be gentle with you..

Maybe it's because of your age..

How old are you anyway? 18? 19?

Oh, okay..

See, that's another thing..

So young, and yet.. so manly and sexy..

Oh yeah baby, you are so hot..

[Soft moan and mouth sounds]

What's that?

Oh, I'm licking my lips?

Mmm really? I didn't even notice..

[More mouth sounds]

Don't worry.. as tasty as you look.. I'm not really thinking about eating you..

Not in the way you think of anyways..

I'm just hungry for your cum and that delicious, delicious.. innocent soul of yours..

I wanna devour every piece of it..

Will you let me?

Aww, why not? You don't need your soul for anything..

You can keep on living.. and you won't even know it's not there..

Right.. maybe we can talk about it a little later again then..

And for now.. what do you say we get to know eachother a little better?

I mean more like.. get closer to eachother.. like this..

[Some sound of movement?]

Hey, don't be nervous.. it's just my hand..

Just softly caressing your cheek..

You have such a great skin..

And I can feel the warmth of your body running through my hand..

Demons aren't like that..

Their skin is mostly sharp, and rather cold..

[Purr/Moan]

I wanna taste those lips..

Will you let me? Can I kiss you?

I know you never did it before, but I can teach you..

Oh come on.. so what if I'm using your big sister's body to do this..

It's not like you're kissing her.. 

You're kissing me.. *THROUGH* her..

[Whimper] Please?

[Whimper] I've been so nice to you..

You will let me? Really?

Just for a second? That's all I need..

C'mere cutie.. 

Closer..

[Passionate but short kiss]

Mmm.. delicious mouth..

Enough? Hmm, I don't think so little one..

[Giggle] And who said Lilith ever keeps her word?

[Serious or aggressive even tone] You're mine now..

[Forceful deep kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

[Giggle] Did you really think I would be gentle because you're young? [Giggle]

You should *NEVER* trust a demon, a succubus especially..

Because when you do, you end up pinned down to the bed, just like this.

[Suddenly pin him down forcefully]

[Giggle] You're so weak, don't even try to push me off of you..

I could accidently break those beautiful wrists of yours, if you do something stupid..

And I don't think you would want that, so be a good boy and don't struggle..

It will make things easier..

All I needed was a one kiss from you, for you to become mine.. forever..

And it had to be a kiss you yourself approved..

I simply tricked you baby..

Now I can do whatever I want with you..

[Purr/Moan] Fuck..

[Long wet lick]

Mmm [Giggle]

That's how you know I'm *REALLY* horny..

When I can't keep my tongue in my mouth and wet your whole face with it..

[Long wet lick and other mouth sounds]

Your skin has a salty, but also sweet taste in a way..

[Mouth sounds]

You will be a great meal for my anacondas in hell..

[Giggle]

Oh stop crying.. I'm just joking..

I'm not *THAT* cruel..

Plus.. I actually do like you.. a lot..

And I don't really have a reason to hurt you either..

All I need and want.. is your body..

I mean, of course, it would be nice if you also wanted me..

And liked me..

But I can't have everything now, can I..

No..

That's why I'll have to satisfy myself with the rape.

[Suddenly aggressively kissing him everywhere and ripping clothes]

Stop fighting, and let me do my thing..

[Continue]

Oh yes, I'm gonna get rid of *ALL* of these clothes..

I'm gonna rip everything off of you..

[Continue]

[Slap]

*STOP*. *STRUGGLING*.

Look, your dick is out, your shirt got ripped in pieces.. It's happening, aight? Accept it little one, you will lose your virginity today.

And I don't care if you feel weird about entering your big sister's pussy and seeing her naked body..

I'm gonna get off of you and undress myself now.. if you know what's good for you, you're gonna lay still and wait for me to get on top of you again..

[Getting off of him and taking her clothes off]

Mmm.. as much as I don't like your sister.. I must admit, her body is pretty good..

Very nice shape and oh lord, all these curves..

Also a decent tits size..

Her ass is on point too..

Don't you think?

[Purr/Moan to herself]

Of course none of this is comparing to my real body, not even close..

But it's still nice to look at your sister's..

Mmm.. you know what? I think I may take this mirror to my place..

We don't produce such things in hell, and I always kinda wanted one..

To be able to look at my own beauty.. while I'm sitting on my throne..

Hmm..

Yeah, I'm definitely taking it to my place.

[Finger snap]

There we go, your mirror is now somewhere near my throne probably. You guys will have to get a new one. Sorry. [Giggle]

Alright, enough of the secondary bullshit. I wanna fuck you already.

Lemme get on top of you again..

[Getting on top of him]

Oh yeah, just like this..

I'll keep your hands next to your ears like that.

And now I'll put that beautiful cock of yours inside of me..

[Loud moan]

[The tone is now aggressive/needy]

Finally..

Finally fucking you..

Oh I'm gonna ride you so fucking hard baby..

[Moaning desperately and riding]

[Now the tone is normal]

[giggle] How does your big sister's pussy feel?

Huh? Little brother?

[Giggle]

Aww, you don't like when I act like her when I'm fucking you?

Too bad I don't care..

[Giggle]

This is what you get for fucking with the ouija board and trying to talk to ghosts and shit..

Infact, you know what I'm gonna do now?

I'm gonna make you cum inside of your big sister's pussy. Deep too. She may even get pregnant.

Let this be a punishment for both of you..

[Most intense moaning and hardest riding now, with no talking for about 1 minute]

[Giggle] Oh yea, you're about to cum, aren't you..

Do it.. cum deep inside of your big sister's pussy..

I'm gonna count to 3.. and then I'm gonna fully slide down on your cock and you better shoot all of that load, deep in that pussy..

1..

2..

3!

[Loud moan mixed with growl maybe or purr]

Fuck yea.. good job..

Good boy..

You gave me quite a huge and quite a creamy load..

That's exactly what I needed..

[Kisses him all over, gently]

Now.. your soul and virginity is all mine..

Which means when you die.. you will be with me..

You will become one of my dogs..

I'll use you for sex.. and lots of other things..

[Laughing at him for a little bit]

Alright, since I had my fun and you weren't really causing too much trouble..

I suppose I can leave your sister's body now and bring her back to you..

Don't use the ouija board ever again..

Cause otherwise.. you may summon something else.. or even one of my succubi daughters..

Who won't be as friendly as me.. and may want to actually harm you..

Got it?

Good..

See you in hell, little one.

[A sound of you falling off/falling to the floor]

[Massive gasp]

Little brother? What the.. what happened!?

Why are you naked!? Why am I naked!?

What? The demon from the ouija board.. used my body to.. rape you!?

Oh god no, are you serious?

Shh shh come here, give me a hug..

It's all over, big sister is here..

I'm so sorry this happened little bro.. I didn't know the demon would do such a thing..

And I.. I provoked her..

I'm so sorry..

[Shushing and saying repeating "I'm so sorry.." while cuddling for a little while, until the end of the audio]


End file.
